Cold Hearted
by annabellefleur
Summary: Isabella Swan comes to Forks as a legend. The vampire who hunts vampires. When a mysterious letter sends her to Forks on a job she meets Edward. Will he be able to melt her heart? Will the job get done? Will Bella ever find out who wrote the letter? Only fate can tell.
1. VISIT TO VOLTERRA

TRIP TO VOLTERRA

You some times I love where my job takes me and working alone and for my father just makes it so much more fun. Exceptionally when I get to mess with the Volturi and kill someone at the same time. I really do like my life, it is perfect just the way it is, my father Charlie tells me I should try to find a mate. Pft what for so he can drag me down, so I can get emotionally attached to someone, I am an assassin for Christ's sake I mean the first rule I was taught was never get emotionally attached, so why my father one of the most powerful vampires on the face of the earth would suggest something so idiotic was beyond me, maybe he is going insane with old age. Oh well he had a good run helped take over Germany with Hitler, that was fun I hated when it ended but oh well just like every normal stupid pathetic human just as Hitler was about to get everything he went insane. Pft serves him right, that man really was an idiot and not to mention the fact that didn't have the stomach for it hence the reason he went insane.

Umm… I guess you guys are wondering who I am well my name is Isabella Marie Swan and I am a vampire. I was changed when I was seventeen by my father because he couldn't stand to see me grow older. That man only loved me and my mother Renee other than that he didn't pay attention to anyone and when Aro tested him by killing Renee…well lets just say it was not a good year for the Volturi, but very fun for me oh you should have seen the look on Aro's face when I snapped his mates neck right in front of the whole Volturi it was priceless, oh and then when my father and I turned his city to dust right before his very eyes ah I really did love messing with those idiots. When are they going to get that they can't own anything they want what a joke. Anyway I have been trained as an assassin my whole life since I was even human. I have killed too many vampires to count and have gone down in history as indestructible; though it is true they could have come up with something better. You see I can't die ever, it is very amusing to see people try and one time I even let the Volturi 'kill' me just so I could see there shocked faces when I pulled myself together from ash. It was hilarious, my father wanted to kill the Volturi a lot of times and I mean a lot but then again Charlie really does have a short temper and also really hates the Volturi, but I just love messing with them it's so fun, seeing Aro get so mad that his eyes turn completely black, you have no idea how many times I have exposed myself as a vampire, though I have to wait a couple decades for humans to 'pretend' we don't exist. Humans really are stupid and weak two things I hate they have all these feelings that make them even weaker. I telling people that feelings are pointless, but hey if they want to be weak and pathetic fine with me.

Anyway what was I talking about…oh yeah me? Not my favorite subject but if you insist okay well I am an ancient... who though Aro, Caius, and Marcus were the only ancients. Ha! Yeah right there are eight including me. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Myself, Charles but I call him Charlie or dad, Castor no not the guy that is in control of Cuba, Annaline my best friend the only person in the world I care about except for Charlie but sadly for him I like Annaline more, and Langston I like her she is very like well me almost but she has feelings and that is what makes her weaker than me. Well most of the ancients have powers of coarse but only Annaline, Charlie, Langston and I have control over all powers. Now when I say this I don't mean all powers, they are broken into one group and then three smaller groups of powers. Lets start with the most powerful group, the power over the mind which is what I have what makes it so powerful is that you have the power over everything basically the power over the mind allows me to manipulate anything I want, like the elements or the weather, almost anything in the world.

My dad Charlie has the power over elements only changing basically anything with the elements what make that so strong is he can destroy the world if he wanted to, that is something I cant do sure I can open up the earth and through some vampires in but I cant bring forth the lava from inside and cover the earth to start all over basically to only people who would survive it is Charlie, Myself, Annaline, and Langston. Mostly because fire or lava doesn't bother us we don't feel it.

Anyway Annaline has something similar to mine but she can only inflict mental and physical pain and blink to places, so basically she has Flex's power and Jane's power times fifty. I haven't felt it but I have done it to lots of people before and they didn't look like they were having fun, but Annaline has a power I don't have and it is something that totally doesn't fit with anything, so how she has it I have no idea she has to power to either heal a broken heart or soul and rip it apart or give someone a soul and a soul is basically a curse well that's how I look at it, I mean I do I can curse someone make them human again as a freak, but I rarely do that, what's the point it's so much easier to kill them not to mention the warm fuzzy feeling I get inside when I kill someone, haha did you really believe that psh warm and fuzzy yeah right.

Now on to Langston she is really a devil this one, if anyone wouldn't have a soul it would be her, oh wait that was before she found her mater and blah blah blah, anyway she has the power to kill, to basically turn people to dust or rip them apart molecule by molecule, she can always awaken powers that have been asleep, basically gifting people but everybody has a power inside them it's just the matter whether it awaken but a strong and powerful emotion or event or if Langston awakens it, Langston also has something that I don't have something I haven't seen since my mom died, she can let someone see your past life and show anyone there past and there future but not like I can no she sees your whole future till the day you die and can change it anyway she likes, well all future's except mine and Annaline.

Langston and Annaline are my best friends they are older than me yes by a hundred years, but it doesn't feel like it, I do shamely admit to having loving feelings for them and would kill anyone who hurt them as they would for me and that does make me weak in some ways but it is a very small love so it doesn't really effect me.

So now you know my background your probably wondering why I am about to walk right into sunlight, in Volterra. Well first I am on a job and second my five decades are up and I can finally walk into sunlight and third well I really want the Volturi guards to come running after whoever has disobeyed there wonderful leader, just so they can see who it is and forth oh well I just miss my dear old friend Aro and I think a surprise visit will be just lovely, right. Right so that is why I am now currently walking through the streets of Volterra to Aiden Covington's house he is my target, why? Well I didn't ask and quite frankly I don't really care what he did to piss off my dad, but he did something.

I reached and old red brink house and kicked down the door not bothering to knock most likely he would try to shut the door and run at the sight of me, one of the bad things about be known as death and the best assassin to ever walk on earth is that I don't get to have as much fun as I use to everybody already knows me and I miss the cocky attitudes I use to get from my targets oh well.

I stepped inside and said "Oh Aiden darling." He didn't answer though I could sense him hiding in a closet up stairs, typical.

I sighed and ran up stairs I opened the closet and he tried to run I slammed him into the wall making his body imprint on it. "Hello Aiden my name is Isabella Swan and I will be your executioner today." He flinched and stiffened fear running through his everywhere, ugh how gross I hate fear, it's disgusting and the weakest emotion there is. "Please Aiden have some pride and cover up your fear, it's making me sick."

"I-I'm sorry, p-p-please." He whimpered.

"Ugh begging how pathetic." I said bored already and then light him on fire, I heard him screamed and said "Just isn't how it use to be anymore." I sighed and walked down stairs.

I walked out into the sun and people froze in place staring, I smiled as I passed them, I wonder how long it would take for-

"Miss, you need to come with us now." Demetri said from behind me and I grinned finally, the fun begins hopefully I get at least one fight out of this, my target was weak and pathetic didn't even put up a fight I scoffed.

"Miss." Flex said this time and put a hand on my shoulder, oh big mistake. I grabbed his hand and flipped him over to the ground Demetri went to tackle me when I side stepped him and tripped him, Demetri never did pay attention to his surrounding's still had be back toward Jane and I felt her power touch my shield there was no way it would actually work and I laughed at her angry expression

They froze when they heard my laugh and I heard Jane hiss and say "What the hell are you doing here freak."

"Oh big mistake." I said and then Jane crumpled to the ground screaming in agony, you I had Jane's power just multiplied by about hundred.

I laughed when I heard Flex say "Stop it Isabella." He sounded pathetic. I just turned up the pain and Jane let out a blood curdling scream that made me laugh and Flex and Demetri flinch.

"God Flex have some balls you sound pathetic, hasn't Marcus taught you anything." I said and smiled sweetly at them only to laugh when I heard another blood curdling scream and then turned to Jane who was pulling out coble stones and turning then to dust. I grinned and said "Okay this is boring, time to go see my beloved friends." Then I released Jane who was sobbing, that made me break out laughing harder.

Jane whimpered but I think she was going for a hiss she was just in so much pain that it turned out to be a whimper, it was getting pathetic now I mean I had gone through it and with Langston's power and Jane's and I was still standing after, sure it was painful but I sucked it up. I looked down at Jane and said "Oh suck it up Jane, geez has Marcus taught you guys nothing, glad I didn't learn from him or I would be as weak as Aro."

"How dar-

I flashed a glare at Demetri and then jumped it the air and kicked it back into the wall he landed in a very shocked and scared ladies living room and I said "I swear you would think people would get smarter with old age. Oh well off to see Aro."


	2. OLD FRIENDS

2. OLD FRIENDS

Then I walked into the light again and right up to the guards who looked scared and shocked.

"Hello, where am I at Volturi or in hell why does everybody have fear on there face." I scoffed and opened the doors with my mind and stepped inside, god what has gotten into the Volturi they act they just seen death or something. I laughed and then blinked into the chamber room where Aro was having a meeting I appeared sitting on Aro's chair or thrown as he likes to think of it.

Aro had his back toward me and was talking to a room full of people who instantly froze when they saw me. Aro noticed and turned around when he saw me his face was full of shock and anger.

"God took you long enough and I don't see why your still talking about Aiden I just killed him." I said and I heard everybody gasp "Oh please like that it anything new. He was pathetic and weak it disgusted me to even look at him, which reminds me." I turned to face Marcus who was staring with shock written all over his face "Have you been going soft on training Marcus I mean Jane was pathetic today whimpering like a human, ugh."

"What did you do to Jane?" Aro hissed.

"Now, now she will be here in about ten seconds." I said swinging my feet over one of the arm rests Aro hissed again. "Geez, cranky today are we."

Just then Jane and Demetri and Flex burst through the room hissing and growling when they saw setting on Aro's chair. I scoffed and said "Do something if it makes you unhappy." Flex leaped into the air towards me I stood up jumped in the air, twisted my body and kicked him in gut he went flying into the and then continued into the next room. The Demetri got smarter and ran zigzag on the floor over toward me I hopped down and waited then jumped on his back and snapped his neck off, sure it wouldn't kill him and it would soon attach back to him body, but still everybody seemed the need to gasp. Then Jane did two front flips trying to be cool or whatever she was trying to do I twisted my body around again, got speed and kicked her in the face she went flying into the window the window broke upon contact with her and she went flying down to the ground outside.

I sat back down on Aro's chair and said "Pathetic."

Aro was pinching the bridge of his nose, then he flinched at my voice and snapped his eyes open and said "What do you want Isabella or did you just come here to fight."

I laughed and said "Please that was hardly a fight I could have done that with my eyes closed." Demetri's head hissed I looked at him and said coldly "Pathetic truly pathetic."

"Why did you come here Bella?" Aro snapped again. By now Flex was in the room again he glared at me and I flashed a smile he was stunned and was thinking _'God she sure is hot.'_

"Pig." I said and he crumpled to the ground in agony.

"Isabella!" Aro snapped.

I glared at him and stepped forward releasing Flex, looked Aro in the eye and said viciously "I am not one of your stupid pathetic guards nor am I one of your pets Aro." I said his name with so much venom that he stepped back and flinched, I continued "This is the last time I am warning you, you talk to like I am one of these pathetic vampires and I will turn you city to dust."

His eyes flickered black with anger and he sighed and said "What is it I can do for you Bella."

"It's Swan to you." I said pissed and then shut my eyes before I could do something fun but unnecessary. I snapped then snapped open my eyes making everyone gasp and Aro step back a few feet. "Every time I come here my eyes go white, how you manage to piss me off so much I don't know and how you get people to follow you I have no idea Aro because honestly if I touched you, you would crumble." I spat at him and his thoughts filtered into my mind _'Stupid arrogant little girl she couldn't take me on.'_ I hissed and said "Aro you really are a fool aren't you, you should know by now I can read your mind at anytime and what you just said was not nice." Then I leaped up and kicked him back into the table everybody gasped and Marcus and Caius hissed.

Aro got up livid and looked me in the eye they weren't white…yet and said "You stupid pathetic heartless little leech." His voice was raged and livid.

"Oooo, Aro scary." I said fakely and then said cold and serious "Like I've never been called that before Aro and I really wouldn't send your guards up here right now I'm really not in the mood I might just turn them to dust and then what would Aro do without his protection."

He hissed and stepped forward and said "You can't speak to me like that."

"Oh I can't." I said stepped forward so that I was two feet away from him, his thought filtered into my head again_ 'I will kill this girl and her stupid father.' _I laughed in his face and sent him flying into a wall "And how are you going to kill people who can't be killed or did you not know I am your superior." I laughed again and everybody was shocked that I said that "Oh please are you human or are you vampires, your fear for this pathetic man is sickening." They stood there shocked.

"Leave NOW!" Aro yelled.

My eyes went white with fury and I snapped my head to him and hissed "You're testing my patience Aro." He flinched and I stepped forward.

"Just leave we did nothing to you, you have no right to be here." Aro said lamely.

That just sparked my fury more and I laughed a cold humorless laugh that stunned everyone "Please like that has ever stopped you from killing people, but hey I am not complaining, just makes my job easier."

He breathed and pinched the bridge of his nose, when he opened his eyes I was right in front of him, he flinched and tensed I laughed and said "Good bye Aro I would say it was lovely seeing you but frankly the sight of you repulses me more than human food." He swung to hit me I ducked and kicked his legs from under him and pressed my foot to it throat, laughed and said "Please Aro don't embarrass yourself." He eyes flashed and he tried to get up I pushed my foot harder and then laughed again and blinked to my father's and my house, still laughing.

I walked into Charlie's study still laughing he looked up at my quizzingly. "Aro says hello." He looked at me anger flashed across his face at his name.

"Tell him he can root in hell for all I care, that bastard." He snarled.

"Oh don't worry I had lots of fun with him." I walked over to Charlie placed my hand on his forehead **(wonder were I got that idea from.)** and replayed the day for him.

He scoffed and said "What is with the vampires today, they all have stupid emotions and Jane she just looked plain pathetic." I laughed my dad thought like me but always said that love was not pathetic when it was your soul mate and if that love was strong.

"So what did you do today." I asked him and walked around to sit on the leather couch.

"I went through paper work, went hunting, got annoyed by some other vampire, killed the other vampire, then his mate ran off to Forks, tracked were she was going when I got home and then you showed up." He said looking up and smiling at me love radiating off him, my dad was the other person I had strong love for strong enough love to die for him.

I grinned and said "Road trip finally."

He grinned and said "Do you want to go." That one thing I loved about my father he never made me do anything I didn't want to he wouldn't get mad at me and say I have to like Aro does to his assassin's, no Charlie asks me if I want to and if I don't he would go.

"Duh! I haven't been out there in forever and I have been dying to see Carlisle's family, coven of seven that's actually pretty amazing, Aro never stops complaining about them though." I said then jumped up and kissed my father on the cheek and said "Love you."

"Maybe you'll find a mate down there." He said sounding hopeful almost pathetic, almost.

"Yeah whatever dad when do I leave." I asked excited, but then again I was always excited when I went out on a new job.

"Whenever you want I'm not your owner Bells." He said and I growled a little at the name Bells and he laughed and said "I have been your father for couple thousand years now I think I should be able to call you that."

I rolled my eyes and said anything else Char." I said annoyingly he grimaced and I laughed.

"I enrolled you in high school, I want you to track her first, but make it painful." He said and it made me wonder what her mate did to piss of Charlie.

"Wait you enrolled me in high school." I said and he laughed at my voice high school I never went to high school a day in my life yeah I was really smart and lived through the history that they are going to teach me and also know every language known to man but I had to because I was an assassin and you had to be prepared, but high school I would rather be tortured by Aro.

"Dad come on I have never been to high school a day in my life." I said not pleading but just upset.

"There always a first time for everything." He said smiling.

"Okay but if I kill a human it is so your fault and if Aro comes after you I wont protect you." I said sarcastically.

"If Aro comes one thousand miles to my house I will kill him slow and very painfully." He said anger running through his face then he breathed and said lighter "Carlisle is a vegetarian too and you don't even drink human blood."

"Ugh how you can drink that stuff is unbelievable and I didn't mean like that I might just snap there neck." I said bitterly, everybody is surprised when I tell them I drink animal blood and not humans, I mean don't even me wrong I look at humans as weak and pointless but there blood is repulsing to me. Oh I didn't even tell you to weirdest part about me I have bright blue eyes that change to whitish\silver and golden when I get hungry are pissed the just turn pure white which is freaky.

"How you can drink animal blood it repulsing." He said back.

"Anyway I am curious as to what this girl did, that you want it painful I mean I don't mind hopefully she won't beg for her life like that pathetic Aiden guy, it was disgusting I couldn't even look at him." I said bitterly.

My dad's voice was cold and painful to listen to. "She said that Renee was a pathetic hybrid that should have died way before the Volturi found her."

I was shocked and livid my eyes went pure white and I hissed and said "She will die the most painful death since Aro's mate." He flinched and looked at me worried.

"Honey I don't want you going when you're mad like this." He said.

"No I will go tonight I will track her learn her weaknesses and kill her painfully and slowly." I said still livid and added "Where will I live."

"Carlisle wants you to stay with him and his family." He said and walked over to me.

"He does really." I said shocked Carlisle isn't an ancient but he is still a dear friend to me and I would never let the Volturi harm him or his family I was with him through his change I helped him even when he tried to kill himself, I thought it was pathetic to try and kill himself but he is one of my best friends and whenever he called me I would be there, I showed him that he could eat animal blood **(Changed Carlisle's story.)** and how to fight though he went on his own, he will always be my best friend. Yes, yes I know pathetic but I was always weak when I got around Carlisle, not as weak as other vampire's I was till the strongest vampire but I let my guard down around him, he was a brother I never had.

"Of coarse Bella he thinks of you like a sister you know that." He said I was still livid and it fades for a while.

"Alright I already blinked my bags there, see ya dad and don't worry she will pay more than anyone did she know who she was talking about obviously not or should not have said anything that stupid pathetic arrogant rude leech she will die painfully." Then my eyes which were beginning to fade went pure whit again. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and blinked to Carlisle's house.


	3. CARLISLE CULLEN'S COVEN

3. CARLISLE CULLEN'S COVEN

I walked up to the door of the big white house and knocked on the door, I wont bore you with the details, but it was beautiful I had to give Carlisle credit for that. As soon as I knocked the door swung open and next thing I know I was in the arms of my old friends. He swung my around a dispite myself I laughed.

He set me down and grinned I smiled and said "God not even here for ten seconds and you have me laughing not even Annaline can do that."

"Yes I know what would Aro say, if he saw you." He said

I laughed and said "Oh I am sure Aro is still mad about me 'exposing vampires to the whole world today, pft yeah right humans are clueless and even more foolish than Aro himself."

I heard six gasps inside the house and then Carlisle burst out laughing when he could contain himself he said "Has it been three decades already."

"Four atcaully I gave him a break you should have seen Jane whimpering like a baby, you would have laughed your head off, infact you want to see." I said grinning.

"Of coarse I always loved your visits to Volterra." He said and placed my hand on his forehead and Carlisle brust out laughing as soon as it was over, I grinned and he said "You never change Isabella, would you like to meet my coven."

"Yes! I was atcaully excited when I heard it had grew from three to seven, you should have seen Aro's face it was priceless." I said and then followed Carlisle into the house, there were six vampires standing in front of me frozen from shock I leaned into Carlisle's ear and said "I think they're broke." He laughed and then stepped forward to a short small pettie woman.

"This is Esme, my mate." Carlisle said while he rapped his arm around Esme's waist she had brown hair and golden eyes.

"Nice to meet you, your lucky to have Carlisle he's been my best friend for three hundred years." I stepped forward and shook her hand.

"I thought you didn't believe in best friends, I remember you saying never to find a meet because love makes you weak." Carlisle said grinning.

"I still believe that though Charlie disagrees, I don't why find a mate you saw what happen to Marcus when I killed his he was depressed for two hundred years." I said and they all froze except for Carlisle.

"What he do to you for you to kill his mate." Carlisle asked.

"Something unforgettable, I killed both his and Caius's mate that day and half the guard." I said in an icy cold voice, my eyes turned pure white again at the memoire, I was shaking and my jaw was tighten.

Carlisle came over to me grabbed me by the shoulders and said "Isabella Swan look at me, it's over that is the past okay your fine with people who love you."

I was shaking in his grip and I was frighting his coven I could feel there fear rolling off them I softened and closed my eyes breathed and then opened them and said "I am sorry Carlisle first time I meet your family and I act… weak." I spat the last word.

He laughed and said "Bella how many times do I have to tell you being weak is fine."

I scoffed and said "No it's not, being weak is what killed Renee, being weak is what killed the Volturi's mates."

He shrugged and said "You'll come around." Then he moved back to his wife.

I scoffed and said "So I take it that one is the empathe." I said pointing to the blonde one with a lot of vampire bits on his sick I stepped forward and said "I don't mean to be forward." I said and looked at Carlisle.

"Ask him not me Isabella." He said lightly.

I looked at him and he seemed confused but nodded and I said "You were in the vampires yes." I said he seemed shocked.

"Yes what do you know about them?" He said stunned.

Carlisle and I scoffed and they all looked confused I looked at Carlisle and said "You didn't tell them who was staying with you did you."

He shrugged and said "What does it matter who you are."

I scoffed and turned back to the blonde one who was still waiting for an answer and said simply "I started them." Then I stepped back and he looked shocked again.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice but it wasn't just a voice it was the loveliest sound I ever heard like music, I looked up and saw a gorgeous bronze haired vampire he looked the youngest but I could tell he was the oldest next to Carlisle, he was really gorgeous and his eyes bore into my eyes trying to search for something.

I smiled and looked at Carlisle and said "Do you want them to know."

"Bella you should know by know that I don't care about what you are and what you do you helped me when no one else would and even though you don't want to believe it you have a soul." He said.

I laughed and said "Please Carlisle, I am the last person on this earth that has a soul." Then I turned back to the beautiful bronze haired boy and said "My name is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Or as I like to call her the undestructable." Carlisle said and everybody gasaped and the frozen fear.

"Please stop, your fear is sicking me." I said rubbing my temples. Then I turned to Carlisle and said "Aro is an idiotic pompus arongant fool, who thinks he can just do whatever he wants, pft yeah right I could turn his dust just by a though and that name just showed his idiocity."

Everybody was frozen in shock I scoffed and said "Carlisle I think I am scaring you coven."

"Well it's not everyday we meet the most leathal heartless assassin on the face other the earth, what did you expect us to do jump for joy." I blonde girl said, yeah she was beautiful and had a body models would kill for but she just pissed the wrong person off.

I stepped forward and I saw the fear roll of her like waves I scoffed and said "Pathetic."

"Bella." Carlisle warned.

"Are you kidding me Carlisle it took all my selfcontrol not to throw this girl through the wall and you want me to apologize for her calling my a heartless assassin, she's the that insulted me I should have set her on fire if I was so leathal." I said and glared at the bimbo who was now standing behind the biggest vampire in the coven.

"Bella just play nice." He said and then left

"Wait where are you going your not seriously thinking of leaving me alone with them you know I don't like people." I said

He laughed and said "It's a good thing there vampires then, have fun let your guard down."

I scoffed "Pft yeah right." I turned back to them and there was fear rolling off them "Ugh please if I wanted you dead you would be dead by now, god get a grip." I said and then walked up stairs to my room.

"How do you know where your room is we didn't show you." The blonde one snapped.

I balls my hands into fists and stopped I spun around and walked right to her face and said "Look it blondie I don't take crap from anyone not even Aro, if I can through him through a wall in his own castle and live doesn't that tell you to be smart and not piss me off." They were frozen in shock.

Then the big one let out a booming laugh and said "Yeah right, your not that great I could take you."

I clenched my jaw and said through my teeth with an icy cold voice that set fear through everyone who heard it "Watch Emmett, the only reason why your stupid wife is still alive is because Carlisle is my best friend but don't push me." They froze and the blonde girl thought in her_ 'Why is Carlisle even letting her stay, he would never be her friend she's cold and heartless, probably killed more humans than Edward and Jasper combined.'_

My eyes went pure whit again and I said "Watch it blondie, I could make you life a living hell with out Carlisle even knowing it." They flinched and I spun around and went to my room, it wasn't that hard it was to only one that didn't smell like them, ugh what was I thinking being excited to see these people, I don't like vampires I kill them for Christ's sake. I unpacked and then got on my laptop and braught up video cheat ten second later I was looking at Charlie who had a grin plastered on his face.

"You knew, didn't you, you knew I would work here and this is my cruel punishment for throwing Aro through a wall with out you isn't it." I said

Charlie laughed and said "No honey I just wanted you to interact with other vampires."

"What are you talking about I interact everyday with vampires hello assassin here I have to see them to kill the dad." I said and he smiled.

"No I mean as friends maybe mate, I here Edward doesn't have one." He said still grinning, he looked like an idiot.

"Oh god dad please, every vampire looks at me like I am death and besides I don't want a mate ever, all they do is drag you down there an attachment and love is for the weak people and I am not weak okay maybe around Carlisle and you that's diffenert." I said

"Bella love is not weak when-

"Yeah I know when it is strong it makes you stronger blah blah blah but honestly sending me here with Carlisle's family to find a mate, that ridicous." I snapped at him.

"Bella might as well try and you said you were excited to see his coven." He said.

"Yeah that was before the blonde bitch totally went crazy and called me a heartless killer, though it is true she had no right to judge me by rumors although all the rumors are true." I sighed were he was making me go with this.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie yelled and I flinched and heard five other people flinch below me. "You are not heartless and if they think that then I am sorry I sent you there, they are not worth your time and you may skip tracking and kill Victoria right away and then come home." I have never seen my dad this mad.

"No way Victoria is going to pay, there's no way I am killing her easy, no I will be fine it's not like a couple words can hurt, please Annaline's torture cant even hurt me well it can but I show it way better than Jane does what a baby, I was disgusted she was so weak." I said

"Honey you can come home whenever you want and I know Carlisle is your friend and you like him but it's ok if you kill them." He whispered the last part fully aware of the vampires who were listening who were now frozen.

"Dad I would never!" I snapped at him he looked token aback and I felt shock from downstairs.

"Why not?" He said confused.

That made me "I would never hurt Carlisle like that he is not just a friend dad and you know that I would die for him, were went threw everything together and when he left… you know how bad…"I couldn't finish it was the only time that I let myself cry I was weak and I was disgusted by myself, then I felt cold arms rapped around me.

"It is okay to be weak Isabella." Carlisle said.

"No it's not." I said.

"I am sorry I left Bella truly I am I just had to find my own way you can understand that you are not heartless and you have a soul."

"I know you had to leave I understood you never wanted my life and to be frank you would have never surrived." I said and he smiled.

"Bella." Charlie called from the laptop, I looked up Carlisle let go.

"Yes." I said.

"I have to go I will be tracking the other one Laurent he is going to be fun master in kung fu." He said with an evil grin.

"Ugh no way you sent me after her while you get the fun one, come one I disreve him I had to watch Jane whimper and the last guy you sent me after begged for his lift." I said and the batted my eyelashs.

"Your already there." He said smiling.

"There are planty more vampires to kill or you could go destroy some of Aro castle that will be fun, oh and if you do sit on his chair or thrown as he likes to call it Demetri and Flex and Jane got pissed at that." I said and then laughed.

"Sorry Bells but I am leaving tomorrow then I will go stop by Volterra and walk in the sun if that will make you happy." He said and then smiled.

"No I would rather have a good fight I just might track down Annaline, I haven't had a good fight in years." I said

"I love you bells." He said

I growled and he laughed then I shut my laptop and looked at Carlisle he was grinning. "You could fight Emmett I am sure he would love that." He said teasingly I felt excitement down stairs.

"That would hardly be fair and I might rip off his head." I said and that just mad down stairs get more excited.

"It will come back, just don't set him on fire." He said jokingly but looked at me sternly when I didn't answer.

"I'm not going to set him on fire it not like he's my target." I said and Carlisle looked at me sternly " I wont kill him." Carlisle smiled and left the room.


	4. FIGHTING AN OLD STUDENT

4. FIGHTING

Carlisle walked out and I sighed and muttered to myself "Hopefully he will be better than Demetri or Felix they were pathetic."

Then the door burst open and Emmett was standing there grinning like an idiot. "God you look like an idiot you know that."

I heard four laughs down stairs and he said "Wanna fight now."

I sighed and said "Fine that's get this over with."

He grinned wider and said "With pleasure."

We walked down stairs and the Blondie was thinking _'you hurt him and I will kill you.'_ I stopped and faced her and said "I'd like to see you try." Fear rolled off of her and I laughed and said "Pathetic." She glared at me and glared back, she flinched well of coarse who knew that would happen I did everybody flinches from me.

"Ready." Emmett said.

I nodded and he leaped forward, great this will be boring I did a back flip onto his back shoulder and slapped his neck before he had time to register what happened. I heard four laughs from the porch.

"How did-

"Oh please really, you don't go down in history as indestructible without you really being indestructible." I said simply, god he was stupid.

"What do you mean indestructible." He said everybody was waiting for an answer.

"She can't be killed ever." Carlisle said stepping onto the dirt.

I grinned and said "We haven't done this in a long time; sure you haven't gone soft on me Carly."

He growled and Emmett said "Carly?"

"It was my name for him, because he fought like a girl." I said and they erupted into laugher.

"You two have fought before." The bronzed haired boy said I really would have to figure out there names soon.

"He was me student." I said simply then looked at Carlisle said "Ready." He nodded

He didn't move, smart. I moved to me side he stood there I moved zigzagging around him in impossibly fast speed and he watched me everywhere. I laughed then leaped he leaped I pulled to the side letting him hit a tree he got up and I said "I told you, you should wait till the attacker actually reaches you Carlisle." He was back on his feet in a second and circling around me I didn't have to watch him I winked at the Cullen's and closed my eyes I felt them all freeze in shock, man they did that a lot. I felt Carlisle leap at the back of me I jumped up my eyes still closed and flipped my body and kicked him square in the chest. He went flying into a tree and I opened my eyes Carlisle was mad.

I shook my head and said "What did I tell you about emotions Carlisle." It was like we were back in Italy I felt him slip away from his home I saw it in his eyes him going back to the training, I wouldn't let him do that it took him five years to get back to his normal shelf and not be a killer like me.

"Emotions are useless." Carlisle replied and the Cullen's froze, Jasper felt it and the rest could see it in his eyes.

I froze for the first time in my life that was the same thing Carlisle said to me when he became a killer, when I had broke him. "No!" I ran toward Carlisle he did a back flip and landed on my shoulders I ran up the tree and then flipped so I was on top of Carlisle I looked into his eyes it was like I had broke him all over again "Carlisle this is not you, you are not a killer snap out of it."

He threw me off of him and said "Why Bella is that emotion I am sensing, that's pathetic."

My jaw tighten and I balled my hands into fists I looked at his family and back at his. "Carlisle Cullen!" I yelled at him but he was crunched low ready to spring and then he did he tackled me on the ground I shot my legs straight out and pushed him over to the side of the yard "Carlisle Damn it! You have a family now." I screamed at him, well his family didn't understand only Jasper knew the rest just thought he was in fighting mood.

"What are you scared Carlisle will beat you." Emmett said Carlisle grinned an evil grin and Esme gasped.

"Damn it Carlisle you told me you never wanted your mate to see you like this well look at her she just saw it." I said I saw he face flicker to Esme and then back to mine.

"N-

"Don't you dare say that in front of her Carlisle Cullen!" I snapped with enough venom in me to make everyone flinch he looked at me and then his eyes flicked back to the right Carlisle's eyes and he looked at Esme who looked like she was going to start sobbing any second. He fell to his knees I ran to him and pulled his face to mine and said sternly "That was not you Carlisle that was me that was my sick side that you had taught to you, you are not him do you hear me."

"How do you know, you saw-

I slapped him and I heard everyone stop breathing except for Carlisle he looked ashamed "NO!" I screamed in his face "Don you dare even think that, YOU. ARE. NOT. THAT. PERSON. Do you hear Carlisle you are not that person, that person is me and you are nothing like me."

"I know, but it doesn't mean that it the real you Bella, I have seen it you have feelings and emotions you wouldn't have snapped me out of it if you didn't." He said and

I smiled and said "That is very nice to say, but it is not true." Then I stood up and helped Carlisle up.

"Go to your wife and say your sorry now and don't you ever let her see that again." I said sternly.

He nodded and then said "Woo déjà vu."

"You didn't have a wife back then." I said.

"Yeah but it was like you were my teacher again." He said and ran to his wife, I saw there love and thought maybe love can make you stronger.

"Bella you will find a mate someday, you just to stop being blind about it." Carlisle said and then looked in my eyes and said "There is a better person in there Isabella Swan and I am going to bring it out."

I looked away and said "No there isn't." I felt his spirit die a little at my words, but there wasn't another me like there was another Carlisle and there never will be a mate.

"I am going hunting." I said to Carlisle everybody froze but him and he nodded him think to Edward the beautiful bronze haired on _'She's a vegetarian.'_ "Of coarse, human blood is repulsive." I said and then turned to Carlisle and said "Take her away for a while anywhere I don't care, just do it." Then I turned and ran into the forest.

"I told you, you have a better side." Carlisle shouted into the forest.

"No there isn't, I am a killer and that is all I want to be." I said as a whisper but I knew they could hear me.

I was done hunting and was aware of Edward standing twenty feet away from me watching me.

"You should be more careful Edward if I didn't already have your scent I would have killed you." I said he didn't flinch anything, everybody flinches what was his problem.

"I don't believe that." He said simply and his voice was like a song so soft and smooth.

"It's just plain instincts." I said and sat down.

"No I don't believe that you think there isn't another side to you." he said softly moving from the tree to sit in front of me. His eyes were unlike anything I have ever seen, I could get lost in the for hours.

"Well you should." I said coldly. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"What you did for Carlisle was amazing." He said in awe.

"I would do anything for Carlisle." I said simply and leaned back against a tree.

"See if you were heartless you wouldn't have done it in the first place." He said and leaned forward, wow he smelled good, what am I thinking he was just another weak vampire, nothing more.

"Carlisle has a family and he is my best friend I broke him once and left him like that I won't do it again." I said and Edward froze I grinned and said "What surprise you."

"Yes it does." He said.

"Well if you were smart and read your history books like a normal vampire you would know that I am a murder and am fine with it." I said and his eyes were disbelieving.

"I have read the books." He said looking into my eyes with curiosity and I could have sworn longing but that is crazy nobody would feel that way towards me and I didn't want them to.

"They are all true." I said simply and he froze again and I laughed and said "Surprise you again."

"Yes you did." He said

"Well it shouldn't." I said simply.

"And why not?" He asked staring at me, usually I would turn away or snap at him for staring at me but with him it was different it felt almost normal. Damn it I just had to come to visit Carlisle nothing good ever comes out of that.

Well guess it's time for damage control but oddly I felt actually bad for doing this to him, oh well I'll get over it. "Look I am just as what Blondie said back there heartless, soulless and ruthless, when I first found Carlisle I thought he would be a great assassin if I could break him and I did but he snapped out of it right before his first kill, would I want Carlisle to be like me no, would I be happy if he choose it willingly yes, would I change him back probably not."

He sat there in front of me staring at me like I was the most interesting person in the world, god what an idiot he was really starting to annoy me now. "I don't believe that."

"Well then you are as foolish as Aro." I sneered and stood up and snapped "Now I have to go torture some vampires, having a lovely day Edward." I hissed the last part and he didn't flinch, god what was his problem and what was up with that emotion. God Carlisle sure did pick a winner there. I thought sarcastically.


	5. BREAKING DOWN

5. BREAKING DOWN

Why does Carlisle always insist on trying to get me to see a 'better' way to live my life? I love my life just the way it is, Yes I hate fear it is sickening and pathetic, but I do like to be feared I just wish people wouldn't show it too bluntly around me. And what is with Edward what can he like 'see to my soul' with his eyes or something, my soul pft yeah right I lost my soul way before I became a vampire. I don't know what it is about Edward but I feel like I need to stay away from him for some reason, but then he keeps popping up. Okay so I will tell Carlisle I have to leave and I will stay in a hotel or buy a house, of course I have to go to high school with them I just wont talk to them which should be easy because I can smell there fear still and I am in Seattle now. Pathetic sickeningly pathetic.

Alright now it's time to go meet Victoria, it is going to take a lot of self control to not kill her tonight, but I have to track her and learn what makes her wake. Great pretend I have nothing against her that is defiantly going to be a challenge, but then when I see the shock and hatred run through her face when I betray her with be lovely and mouthwatering.

'_Hey looks like we got a little girl to play with tonight .Look at she's worthless and weak easy prey.'_ I turned swiftly around and saw four guys walking up behind me. Human guys this should be…well boring actually. I sighed and one of them with blonde dirty gross hair heard and said "What's a matter baby boyfriend dump you, don't worry we can take care of you."

I balled my hands in to fists and clenched my jaw, okay so I don't normally kill humans I wouldn't feel bad don't get me wrong, but there just a waste of time normally I just let them be, but these guys and there vulgar thoughts were really starting to annoy me.

'_Yeah I could so keep her company look at her body.'_

'_Hummm…I wonder if she will scream when I beat her, I do like it when they scream.'_ I snorted yeah right scream from a human I have never screamed in my life. I breathed deeply to try and calm myself, has he beaten other girls. I am a monster and have tortured people and am very cold but even I wouldn't beat a girl and then rap her, even if I was a guy I wouldn't put it past Aro or Demetri, but my father would never in his wildest dreams even think about doing that and to a weak human none the less.

'_What will she make five girls so far and still nothing from the cops?'_ I breathed again, so this wasn't there first time. This mad me very mad maybe it was because I was rapped when I was human by a gross man, it was the first time in my life when I cry this subject makes me very weak when I think about those poor girls that went through what I did, the helplessness you feel and how weak you feel. I tightened my fists harder, Carlisle will not be happy if I killed four humans, but then again I am in Seattle.

"Hey baby, what's your name." The blonde one said and stepped forward along with his gross pathetic friends and made a circle around me.

"Excuse me." I said and tried to move out of the circle before I killed them, I felt my anger build and then I felt a sweaty hand rap around my waist.

"Oh your cold come here I'll keep you warm." He said in a fake fatherly way and then all the memories started flowing back to me, No! I shouted at myself I will not go back down that road at all. "Come on I'll take good care of you…all night long." The blonde one murmured in my ear.

That was it that pushed me over the edge, sorry Carlisle but he will understand he and my dad are the only one I have told about me being rapped. I stepped sharply out of his grip and said through clenched teeth "Leave or I will kill you." My voice held a threat in it and I saw all of the guys flinch.

'_Woo she looks pissed maybe she has been rapped before…ewww I don't want her now she's already dirty.'_ That just made me more pissed I stepped toward the blonde haired man and said "That was a big mistake." Then I snapped his neck before he could even blink and the other guys stood in shock.

'_She just killed jimmy, I gotta get out of here.'_

'_She killed him tore his head right off.'_

'_What the hell I am going to die I can't believe she killed jimmy.'_

"Jimmy was a pig and didn't deserve to live and neither do you." I hissed at him, okay Bella get it under control one human fine Carlisle could deal with that but four no you cant kill them think of the hurt Carlisle would go through. It didn't matter now I was way beyond reasoning.

'_What the hell her eyes are white.'_

'_Dude she's a freak.'_

'_What the hell just happen to her eyes?'_

I stepped forward and kicked a guy with short black hair square in the chest, I kicked him hard and he flew into a tree the impact alone would have killed him defiantly the tree snapping on top of him was just a bonus. Oh carp I have to leave, but my feet wouldn't move I breathed and the other guy took of running. I closed my eyes and thought of my mother how she found out and what she told me 'don't you dare think you are not worthy of love now baby_ he _was a pig.' I breathed in again and ran as fast as I could back into the woods and right to Carlisle's place. Never breathing a scent in because I knew I would catch those… No don't even think about them.

I was back at Carlisle's place in ten seconds that was using my top speed, I breathed and walked up to the house I stepped inside and slammed the door and the door broke and shattered to pieces. The Cullen's came running my eyes were closed but Carlisle knew me he had seen me like this before.

"Bella?" Carlisle said gently and stepped forward.

"NO!" I yelled and he froze I was going for at least nice but I was too angry.

"Bella?" Carlisle said again and then said "Look at me, open your eyes." He was hesitant and he was wishing it wasn't what he was thinking it was because I knew it I was going to snap, I would break down and cry, there was only two times in my life that I have cried. When I was first rapped and when I told Carlisle and my father.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him I heard six people gasp and then Carlisle went to step forward but they were restraining him.

"Let me go now!" He raised his voice and I closed my eyes, I was ripping this family apart I needed to leave.

"Carlisle-

"NO! Let go." He said and they let go and he had me in his arms in a second "It okay Bella its fine how many did you kill." His tone was soft, I would snap any second now.

"Kill? What are you talking about did she kill a human." Jasper said confused.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked sweetly.

I snapped I fell to me knees and started sobbing, I hated myself like this I felt so weak and worthless. Carlisle sat on the floor with me and said "Bella it's okay how many your killed it doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't Carlisle she killed a human!" Blondie snapped.

"Rosalie Cullen!" Carlisle shouted and she flinched I beat she never heard he yell before because she looked shocked all of them did.

"Bella tell me what happened." Carlisle asked sweetly.

I shook my head I was no longer in control and I hated myself like this all the Cullen's would see me like this.

"Bella its okay you can tell me anything, remember yin and yang." He said and I sniffed, the weird thing about being so old is that you can still cry when something hurts enough.

"What could possibly be the problem that she is aloud to kill a human?" Rosalie said.

That got me mad and I snapped my head up towards her and she backed away. "Bella?" Carlisle said and I looked at him and sighed, god I could never keep anything from him.

"They said the same thing…" I looked away and the memories started to flow I felt Edward winch and I knew he was seeing what I was seeing because I was weak now so he could read my thoughts.

_Flash Back~_

_It was back when I was human my mother had hired a guy to teach me how to fight when I young so I would have a head start, but he was evil and mean._

_I was practicing punching like he had showed me, my mother went to she my father at his work and he came outside and said 'come one inside it's too hot for a pretty girl like you to be out here.'_

_I smiled and skipped inside I didn't know why he had completed me but mother always says to smile when a gentleman completes you it's what ladies do. 'Why aren't I training today Sir.' I asked confused we always trained._

'_I have a better plan for today.' He said in a voice that made me scared, I was only eight years old so I thought nothing of it and just shrugged and sat down on the floor away from him because he still scared me._

_Then he moved closer and closer till he was right next to me and he started to get mean he said that I should never tell my mother why we didn't practice today._

'_Why?' I asked confused and he said 'Because she doesn't need to know.'_

_I tried to move over more but he grabbed my arm and pulled on top of him and I got really scared and tried to move but he flipped me over and tied my hands together._

'_What are you doing? Why are you doing this? I want to leave.' I said franticly and he just laughed took of my pants. I started crying then._

'_I am doing this because you are worthless and are easy prey.' He said simply and then undid his pants I closed my eyes tears still rolling down my face all I could think is I was worthless, if I had been stronger this would have happened. I felt something sharp and I thought he cut me I opened my eyes and saw what he was really doing. I felt shameful no man is going to want to marry me now I am dirty now. I cried through it all and felt sat there helpless and dirty. It was painful the most painful thing I ever went through and I hated myself for being so weak. From this day on I will no longer be weak I will not be the prey anymore._

_End Flash back~_

I was sobbing hysterically and I was aware of another pair of arms around me then I opened my eyes because I was shocked and I saw Edward he was murmuring in my ear "its okay Bella." The weird thing is, is that as soon as I felt his arms around me I felt safe like no one would hurt me and it calmed me down his voice calmed me down.

I subsided a little enough to talk and I looked up at Edward breath taking eyes and saw sadness and…something else I couldn't place. "I am sorry you had to see that. I-I-I-

"No Bella I am sorry you had to go through it, no one will hurt you ever okay." Edward said with sadness in his voice and he stared into my eyes and I became calmer, how could just one person make me feel safe and calm.

"Bella will you tell me what happened." Carlisle said sweetly and I unwilling looked away from Edward.

"I went to Seattle to track down Victoria and there were these four guys… I tried Carlisle I tried not to kill them I really did look." I held up my hand were I had cuts in them from my nails digging in my skin.

"Bella its fine nobody judges you." Edward said calmly and I instantly calmed down I would have to look into the effect he has on me.

"I do how could you be nice to her she killed four humans." Rosalie snapped.

"You have no idea what your talking about Rose so shut up!" Edward hissed back at her.

"No she does she just doesn't realize it." I said to him. Everybody looked at me shocked. Where the hell did that come from, ugh I knew I shouldn't have come here I had a bad feeling about this.

"Bella how many did you kill?" Carlisle asked still holding my hand.

"It didn't mean to I swear I tried harder than I ever tried before but then one of them said what…" I stopped I really didn't want Carlisle to hear that his family might not have seen him when he is angry but I have and it is not good.

"Bella what did he say." He asked sweetly.

"Okay but Jasper you better get ready to send him some calming waves because he is going to want to rip there throats out." I said and he stared at me like I was crazy.

"I am sure I can handle myself." Carlisle said.

"Jasper just in case." I said and Carlisle sighed and then nodded "Okay H-h-he said what my trainer said." I didn't want to go into detail but he looked confused as to why it would make me snap "Oh Carlisle don't make me say it."

"It's okay Bella; if it is hard I can say it for you." Edward said and I looked at him and nodded I his eyes never left mine but he said to Carlisle "He said she was worthless and an easy prey." I shut my eyes closed tightly and I felt Edward shake with fury and then I felt Carlisle anger it was building he would snap.

My eyes shot open and I looked at Jasper and said "I told you to send him calming thoughts." Then I looked at Carlisle who was shaking harder than Edward_._

"I will kill him." He said his eyes black and everyone froze shocked except for Edward and Jasper who were now shaking. Carlisle sniffed me and I knew what he was doing getting there scent.

"NO CARLISLE NO!" I said standing up and looking him in the eyes I put my hand on his shoulder and sent all my calmness I had in my body to him. He relaxed and sat down his eyes still black but he was himself again and he would not do anything. I turned to Jasper and said "You have no idea what Carlisle can do when he gets this angry."

"I never thought he would want to kill him." Jasper said in shock.

My eyes went back white now that I was away from Edward, ugh I would really have to work on that or figure out what the hell is going on with me. "Now you know."

"What did you mean when you said I knew what you were going through?" Rosalie said shaking with fury now too; Emmett was next to her holding her while her hands balled up in fists.

"I think you already figured it out." I said and looked at Edward and said "Thank you for being so nice, but now I think I have over stayed my welcome."


	6. A FATHERS CURSE

6. A FATHERS CURSE

I turned to walk out and Carlisle grabbed me hand and said "I wouldn't do that while you are thinking of living somewhere else."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp and said "I am sorry Carlisle; it was nice to see you again." Then as soon as I stepped on to the thresh hold I burst into flames, yeah it hurt a little but not as much as some other things have hurt and compared to them this is nothing and I have been light on fire quite a lot so I am use to it, right now I was just pissed "What the hell Carlisle!" I yelled at him he was just smiling.

"No Carlisle do something she will die." Edward was being held back by his family members I wonder why he cares so much and I wonder why I care that he is hurting.

"Edward look at me, I am not in pain and I will not die." I said sternly.

"But you're on fire you will turn to ash Jasper." He looked at his brother.

"She's not in pain, it hurts a little but she is just really annoyed and mad at Carlisle." He said looking at my in awe.

"Get Edward out of here please, I don't want him to see this." I said sternly, I don't know why but his face was causing me more pain then the fire was it was like an ache in my heart.

"Bella you should know I had no control over this Annaline came to Charlie and told him if you left this house you would never find your twin soul." Carlisle said sweetly.

"I will kill him." I said and them my skin started to fall apart but my mind was totally fine, I would pull myself together from the ash and then be whole again, in less than three minutes I just had to turn to ash already. Ummm…maybe I can speed it up I turned myself to ash and the fire vanish I heard someone sobbing and I knew it was Edward he was in so much pain it was heartbreaking to listen to his sobs.

Three minutes later I was me again, fully back together I glared at Carlisle and he flinched then I ran up to Edward's room. Why I don't know but his sobs cut through me and hurt so bad I had to do something to stop this pain.

I knocked on the door lightly and then stepped inside and said "Why are you sobbing don't you know your one hundred and five years old."

His head snapped up in shock and then he ran towards me and hugged me. I have never been hugged like this before is seemed to melt my frozen heart and his smell…Is Edward the reason Charlie wouldn't let me leave is Edward my twin soul?

"I-I-I thought you died." He said confused.

"Edward." I said laughing "I can't die I just pull myself together from the ash."

"Oh Bella I am just starting to get to know you and… It hurt so badly." He said painfully.

"Tell me about, geez your face and sobs hurt more than the fire." I said and he looked shocked.

"Really?" He said shocked still, wow he really was gorgeous his hair always messed up his golden eyes… No I need to go talk to Charlie.

"Why do you think I ran up here first, anyway Edward I have to go yell at my father so could you maybe." I said but then hit with a pain with the thought of him putting me down. Oh this is ridiculous I can't really like Edward can I.

"Oh right sure." He said embarrassed and then put me down on the floor.

"Thank you." I said softly, softer than I thought my voice would ever be. Oh yeah I had to get out of this room now.

"For what?" He asked confused oh his voice is so smooth.

"For being nice to me when… I was weak." I spat the word weak.

"There was nothing wrong with that Bella; there is nothing at all wrong with being weak." He said sweetly, his voice stunning me.

I blinked when I found myself staring at him and I looked away and said "Yes there is." Then I fled from the room into my room.

Once inside I turned on my computer and turned on voice chat, I saw my father at his desk reading.

"What the hell Dad!" I yelled and his head tilted up and he held one finger for me to wait. Ugh what an asshole.

"Yes?" He asked nicely.

"How the hell could you put a curse on me just because Annaline had a vision, Annaline doesn't even have visions dad, so who was it." I snapped at him.

"Okay, okay no need to snap it was your mother." He said sadly.

"Oh please dad she is dead." I said annoyed.

"I swear I saw her she was a spirit." He said defensively.

"Oh like that's better you cursed me because a spirit told you I would find my soul mate here." I said even more annoyed and my eyes flickered white and then back again.

"You will I know it." He said

"Oh god dad really with whom Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett… Oh wait they already have soul mates." I said

"You will find your twin soul and I didn't say that you would find it in the house, but I have a feeling." He said

"You CURSED ME BECAUSE YOU GOT A FEELING." I said pissed my eyes when white.

"Alright, alright honey what it bothering you I can tell you snapped today and were crying, what happen did any of them hurt you." he said switching to dad mood.

"Please like any one of them could touch me and yes I did snap but that is besides the point I need to get out of here dad." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry honey no can do." He said then waved.

"Charles if you turn off your computer I swear to god I will kill you." I said and he shut his screen and I was staring at a black lightning back ground.

"Ugh! What an asshole!" I shouted and then stormed out of the room down stairs.

"How'd it go?" Carlisle asked with Esme sitting on his lap she slapped his head.

"Shut up Carlisle." I said and then walked towards the back door.

"It doesn't matter what door you go out, you have a curse Bella." He said laughing and the Esme slapped him and I mentally slapped him.

"I will be back later obviously I'm not stupid, you idiot I am just going hunting." I said and then walked out the back door and ran into the forest.

"Mind if I join you." I heard Rosalie say and I was a little shocked but not much it takes a lot to shock me.

"Sure but don't attack me, I am mad I might actually hurt you." I said and then slapped my head and mumbled "What the hell is wrong with me like I should care."

"I had no idea that you… were like me." She said and I stopped and spun around at her voice.

"Rosalie look at me." I said and took her head in my hands and said "You are not worthless or helpless you have a wonder man that loves you, you are not worthless."

She nodded and said "Thanks it made me feel like I was reliving the day I was…I have felt so helpless today, but your right I'm not I am strong and have a wonderful husband."

We ran in silence for a while until we separated to get feed, I took down a mountain lion and two deer, I sure was hungry today. We meet back up and ran together to the house when we entered the house Rosalie gave me a hug and said "Thank you."

"What is up with the hugs I'm not god." I said and she laughed and walked up stairs, I sighed and walked up to my room, put on Claire De Lune and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and then heard a soft knock on the door. "Open." I said not opening my eyes, when I feed good my eyes turn light milky blue and if I am correct which I know I am because the only reason I closed my eyes was because I smelt his wonderful scent, then I wanted to wait for him to be inside before I show him my eyes.

"Hello." He said softly and I felt my heart melt again, why does he have this control over me I feel myself changing the ways I don't want to change or at least I thought I didn't but his voice brings a very pleasant felt that I like a lot and his smell makes my head spin from its sweet smell.

"Hello would you like to sit down." I said not opening my eyes just letting his sweet smell surrounded me and the music playing calmed me, it was like heaven.

"You like Debussy?" He asked and laid next to me his scent filled the room and it was the sweetest scent I have ever come across.

"Yes." I said smiled and inhaled deeply, ah it was heavenly.

He breathed in deeply too and said "You have to most heavenly scent I have ever smelt you know that."

My eyes snapped open and looked at him shocked, he gasped and I lost myself in his golden his they were beautiful and soft like melting gold. Do you see how I am changing "Ugh?" I said and rolled over I felt his hurt and he was about to get up and leave when I said "You'll be the death of me you know that." **(A/N: OH THE IRONY.)**

"What." He said sweetly

He was about to get up again when I rolled over and touched his hand and said "You don't have to go, unless you want to."

"No I don't." He said and I melted, oh focus wait what am I doing I can't do this I have to stop I will change and for the worse I can't love I cant and I don't love is pointless and makes you weak, I am a killer its what I do.

"I-I have to go excuse me." I said and ran downstairs to the door and then froze. "Damn it Charlie he will be the death of me." I said softly to myself how am I suppose to not talk to him when his scent is everywhere it's like a drug to me I want more all the time.

"Hey Bells, how's the twin soul thing going." Carlisle laughed from the couch I threw him at a wall and he said "That was not necessary just because Edward is your twin soul."

I breathed and clenched my fists and said "I barely know him and I am a killer I kill people like Ed-" I stopped myself, there is no one like Edward and I would never… it hurts to even think the word.

"So Annaline was right." Carlisle said.

"No she wasn't she doesn't see the future only I do, she cause's pain." I said and walked around to a couch and sunk down.

Carlisle sat down and said "Love is an amazing feeling."

"Love makes you weak makes you have an attachment to the world." I said laying my head bad against the couch.

"It's okay to be weak." Carlisle said sweetly.

"Not for me Carlisle." I said and then went up to me room and said "I will run to school tomorrow." Then I went to my room turned on Debussy and screamed in my pillow, though everyone in the house could hear me I didn't care. I couldn't believe they actually thought Edward was my twin soul I mean yes I have a drawing to him but love, love is a weakness and the Volturi would just love for my to find my soul mate though I would never let them touch Edward ever, but still. UGH! I don't love Edward, I don't love Edward. I love Edward. No I don't. Do I?


	7. POSSESSIVE

7. POSSESSIVE

"Bella if you're running to school because of me-

"Edward I am running to school because I have to track Victoria after and I don't think you want to do that." I said and then turned on my heel and walked towards the woods.

"Bella?" Carlisle said from inside the house.

"Yes Carlisle." I said stopping but not turning around.

"I still think you should ride with Edward, you know for our secret." He said amused I knew why he said that and it was for keeping your secret.

"Carlisle." I said warning.

"I am sure Edward wont mind dropping you off in Seattle." He said I could just hear him grinning.

"He shouldn't have to though." I said testing him.

"But what if he wants too." He said I knew what that meant.

"While then I he is foolish." I chocked out the last word and Carlisle heard it.

"You don't mean that." He said not letting it drop.

I spun around and Edward was standing by his car looking down at the ground it hurt me to look at him like that "No I didn't." I said softly and Edwards head snapped up to look at me but I had already started running into the woods.

'_What the hell are you doing here dude go after her.'_

'_Edward I see you together go.'_

'_Edward I can feel that she loves you she just doesn't know what it is'_

'_Are an idiot the most sweetest, amazing girl you have ever meet just basically confessed her love and your standing here like a moron.'_

I pushed myself faster I knew he wouldn't come after me because he doesn't love me, he couldn't love me it's unimaginable that someone like Edward would ever love someone like me. A heartless, soulless killer, while Edward is an angle.

I stopped right before I broke through to the school and made myself numb so Jasper couldn't feel I was hurt I was vulnerable right now and that wasn't good. I made it here before them so I walked out from the woods and onto campus. If you could even call this a campus it looks like three buildings connected. I walked toward the office well everybody stared at me, there thoughts running through my head.

'_Wow the new girls hot.'_

'_She'll totally make a good friend then guys will like me too.'_

'_I will have her as a girlfriend just watch.'_

'_Ugh what's so great about her.'_

'_She looks like the Cullen's.'_

I just kept walking until I felt a drawing measure that wanted me to turn around and jump in Edwards arms, so that everybody will know he's mine and I'm his. I ignored it because I will not let myself like him, I will not let myself talk to him. If he says hello I will nod, if I had to see him I will ignore him. He isn't my twin soul yes I am drawn to him but there has to be another reason for that because I don't have a soul I lost it before I even turned to a vampire.

I was about twenty feet in front of the office door when I was aware of two things. One Edward…I mean the Cullen's had arrived and two an annoying little human boy was walking up to me.

'_She is numb Edward I feel nothing, how is she doing that.'_

'_Ugh Mike Newton, go save her.'_

'_Dude your going to let Mike steal your soul mate.'_

'_Edward is such an idiot sometimes, completely oblivious.'_

"Hello your Isabella Swan right." The blonde haired baby face boy said but he was thinking something disgusting _'Damn she's hot and not with the Cullen's…I would love to take her home with me…'_

Then I heard a growl and I spun around and saw Edward glaring at Mike. I couldn't help it I had to smile he was acting like such a jealous teenagers. I laughed and Edward's face softened and looked at me with his beautiful eyes and I nodded and turned around and walked toward the office.

"Hey wait." Mike said from behind me. I growled out of annoyance and stopped turned around and saw that Edward had moved a couple feet but then had stopped.

"Yes." I said emotionless.

'_Damn she is so hot; I'll have her all to myself watch.'_ I heard another growl and smiled slightly and then frowned at Mike. "Umm…I-I was just wondering if you wanted to-

"No." I said simply and walked away fast because his fear was making me want to gag.

'_She'll be mine, she will…'_ He started picturing me and him together and I cringed slightly and I then heard a musical velvety smooth voice. I turned around and saw Edward standing in front of Mike saying "Why don't you find another girl, don't you think she's out of your lead."

I burst out laughing and heard Emmett and Jasper does the same. The look on Mike's face was priceless. I walked up to Edward and said "That was not very polite."

His body softened at my voice and he turned around and said "Oh…Umm…I am sorry." He was nervous.

"Why Edward, what ever are you nervous for it's just Mike." I said and heard Emmett and Jasper fall to the floor laughing. I looked over and Alice and Rosalie were looking down annoyed.

"Ugh I know, I was just telling him that you would never go out with him." Edward said nervously.

"Well thank you Edward, maybe now he will get the point, I think his mind is in the gutter anyway don't you?" I said raising an eyebrow and I heard Emmett and jasper crack up again they were loving this.

"Oh…Err…Umm…" Was all he said it was so cute him being nervous.

"Well let me know when you figure out something else to say then Oh, okay." I said and then walked toward the office building with Mike and Edward staring after me. Wow this is new normally people just flinch away from me. Umm… I should stay away or I could have fun. No I would stay away no did to start loving Edward Cullen now.

'_Dude that was so funny, I like her.'_

'_What is this feeling you are having Edward…maybe love.'_

I laughed and Edward growled then I walked into the office and walked up to the lady there "Hello I-

"Isabella Swan our new student." _'Oh she's gorgeous just like the Cullen's exceptionally the boys oh and Edward what I would do to that boy.'_

A weird feeling swelled up inside me at the mention of Edward and then I growled at the mention and the picture of what she wanted to do to him. Why did I growl he isn't mine he can date whom every he likes. "Can I have my papers?" I said rudely I didn't like this lady and if I was being honest with myself I knew why too, but I wasn't so no need to mention it.

"Oh umm… right here you are bring this slip back to us at the end of the day ok." She said and then thought _'I wonder if she knows the Cullen boys I'll ask.' "_Umm… Isabella do you know any of the Cullen boys?" She said and I got angry again.

"Don't you think you're a little out of your lead?" I said and then heard three laughs this time and one of them was the most beautiful thing I ever heard it was like music to my ears.

'_Oh what I would like to do to Edward....'_ She thought and I growled and that created more laugher and I glared and the women.

"I don't think Edward would like you." I said defensively.

"Uh…What?" She asked confused _'What I didn't even mention Edward but I do dream and think about him, I wish he could be mine.'_

I growled again, man I wanted to kill this human and sneered under my breath "Well he's not, he's mine." Then I realized that my musical voice had stopped laugh oh that's just great now how am I suppose to ignore him when Jasper and Emmet are going to be down my throat.

"Ugh! So much for staying away." I said and stormed out of the office and walked as fast as human speed would allow me to class. Please, please don't let Edward be in this class. I breathed in deeply and walked inside all the students turned to me and none of the Cullen's were there. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the teacher and handed him the paper.

"Hello." I said no answer. Okay I'll try again "Hello."

"What." He said annoyed then looked up at me and his thoughts were_ 'Damn she's hot too bad she's a student, I wonder if she would do something anyway.'_

God he is a teacher, humans are so gross and perverted. "Can you sign my paper so I can sit down now?" I snapped

"Oh… Umm…Yeah here." He said _'Feisty. I like that.'_

"Humans are so annoying." I said to low for human ears and a booming laugh came from behind me and I spun around to see Emmett and Jasper walking into class Jasper was trying not to laugh but I could feel he want to. I sent him a wave of laugher and he burst out laughing. I started laughing and smiled at him when he glared.

I walked to the back of the room and sat down in one of the three open seats. Oh I wonder who is going to sit there.

"Emmett, Jasper so nice of you to join us mind telling us what is so funny." The teacher looked at them well tried to glare that is.

I scoffed and said to low for human ears "That glared wouldn't scare a bunny asshole."

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing again and I knew if they could cry they would be. "N-nothing…it's...just…my brother…Edward is…probably…having…a…heart attack…right…now." Emmett said through laughing.

"Please your brother probably already had one, you would think that after a hundred years he would learn how to talk to girls." I said to low for human ears. They looked at me and both raised there eyebrow. I smiled and said "You know you were thinking to same thing, okay maybe Emmett was thinking about sex but roughly the same thing." I said and they started laughing again they looked like they were going to fall on the floor laughing.

"Go sit down and try to control yourself." The teacher said and Emmett and Jasper walked back towards me.

"I wonder were they'll sit." I scoffed like I didn't already know my plan on ignoring them is so not working.

"Well we missed you and your sitting in Jazz's seat."Emmett said sitting next to me.

"What is the other one going to bit?" I said.

"Sorry Jazz looks like your not sitting next to the window, you'll just have to see Alice another way." Emmett said.

"Whatever." Jasper said and rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey Jazz mind telling me how someone can clam someone else without the other person knowing it." Emmett said turning to look at Jasper.

"Real nice Emmett." I said and then got out my I-pod and turned it Debussy.

"I don't know Emmett might wanna ask Bella she sounds like an expert." Jasper said looking at me.

"Sorry what I was busing listen to my I-pod I dint hear you." I said and turned toward to window and saw Alice stretching for Gym class. "Oh eww Jasper that's gross." I said and put my head on the desk and shut my eyes.

"Oh just picture its Edward." Emmett said.

I threw my book at his head and the teacher looked up and saw Emmett on the floor and Jasper laughing and pointing to me. "Miss Swan."

"What." I said impatiently.

"Did you just throw a book at Mr. Cullen?" He said it sternly but if doesn't work if you laughing and saying finally over and over in your head.

"Yes I did." I said not bothering to open my eyes.

"Why might I ask did you throw a book at Emmett Miss Swan?" He asked.

I growled irritated and snapped my eyes opened and glared at him, he flinched and I said "Because he is annoying." I said.

"Deten- I cut him off with thinking in his head _'You don't want to give Bella a detention you want to laugh.'_ The teacher burst out laughing while the other kids looked shocked and so did Emmett and Jasper. I closed my eyes again and said too low for humans to hear "Like I want to spend two hours after school with you pervert."

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing again and I sighed and turned Debussy up to the max. Unfortunately nothing tunes out anything for vampires. I sighed again and Jasper looked at me funny and I said "What Jasper."

"Is that Debussy." He asked a little shocked.

"You know you would think with you being vampires and all that you wouldn't be shocked so much, well I was wrong." I said.

"I just didn't think you would listen to Debussy, actually I didn't think anyone other than Edward listened to Debussy." He said and then thought _'Aww Eddie she listens to Debussy too now you can sulk away with her.'_ I heard a growl from the next class room and Jasper laughed.

"He already knew it was playing in my room last night." I said and then mentally slapped myself for telling them that. They both burst out laughing and I said "Emmett I swear to god I will throw you threw that wall."

"You cant there are humans you know." He said and then grinned.

"I have ways around that, besides it's my decade to expose myself I have waited five so don't you even dare make a comment about what I just said." I snapped.

"What did the Volturi do?" Emmett sounded shocked.

I laughed and said "Nothing what could they do I'm there superior." I said and they looked shocked again "God get a grip you vampires for crying out loud."

"So you can do what ever you want walk out in the sun and stuff." Emmett said.

"Every couple of decades, humans are so stupid." I scoffed and then I felt Edward watching me, but I knew he was in this class then I remembered that he could read mind. I smiled slightly and looked at Emmett turning my light blue eyes on his pretending it was Edward but it wasn't even close to the same I sighed and said softly "Did you think oh another word besides Umm."

"Huh?" Emmett said and I laughed.

"That was for your brother he's probably having another heart attack." I said and laid my head down again but this time turned so that Edward would be able to look at me. Okay I knew suppose to be staying away from him but I can't help it you've seen him his amazingly beautiful and makes me feel like a human again. I shook me head trying to get out the thought and closed my eyes.

"Miss Swan." The teacher called.

"What do you want cant you see I am trying to focus on Debussy, your voice is making it very hard." I snapped.

"Umm…Well…"He was speechless.

"Ugh." I said opened my eyes lifted my head looked him in the eye and said "The answer is Edgar Allen Poe." Then closed my eyes and laid my head on the table again.

"Oh yes." He said and then continued to go on with the lesson.


	8. SCHOOL OR HELL

8. SCHOOL OR HELL

I walked out of first period and to second hoping Edward wouldn't be there. I breathed deeply, crossed my fingers and turned out my hope was in vein; as soon as I breathed in I smelt his sweet, sweet smell. I breathed deeply again and heard someone do the same. I turned to knob to the class room and then breathed again and walked in. I walked straight toward the teacher who saw me imminently and thought _'Wow she's hot; I wonder if I gave her a detention would she give me something in return.'_ I growled in annoyance and heard a growl out of anger I smiled slightly and breathed deeply once I breathed in his scent I instantly relaxed and continued walking his thoughts for us this evening where graphic and I heard a growl again and I looked over at Edward and smiled slightly, his whole body relaxed and he gazed into my eyes until I was rudely interrupted by the teachers thought again, god this guy was disgusting I cringed and heard a growl.

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

"Oh yeah here, you'll be sitting next to Mike Newton." The teacher said and then checked me out. Perv.

"Ugh." I said and walked down the asiel to sit next to Mike who was grinning ear to ear. I sat down and looked over to Edward who was growling.

"Hey Bells, mind if I call you that." _'Good nickname when she over at my house I can use that...'_

I balled my hands into fists and said through clenched teeth "Yes I mind Mike."

'_God she's even hotter when she's mad I wonder how good she is in bed…'_

I rubbed my temples and heard Edward growl and glare at Mike like he wanted to rip his throat out, he was clenching the table so hard I thought it would break. I laughed and Edward's eyes softened at the sound and looked to me. I smiled slightly and nodded then turned my attention to the teacher.

I felt a paper slide across the floor, I smiled and picked it up then heard Mike's gross thought_ 'She has a tattoo that even hotter I can't wait till I get her in my bed…'_ God his mind was graphic I heard Edward growl again and I smiled and opened the note.

You don't look too happy.

Edward

I smiled and looked up at him. He was still glared at Mike who was thinking about us in bed as if. I was safe to stare at him for a little bit. God he was beautiful wasn't he his eyes even black with fury is hot. His muscles are perfect and his hair is messy but perfect, he was wearing a black V-neck T-shirt and dark blue jeans with a gray jacket over it. Man he is gorgeous who am I kidding I would have never been able to stay away from him.

I didn't realize how long I was staring at him until Mike thought _'Man she's been staring at Cullen for days.'_

His eyes snapped to mine and I smiled slightly then I opened the note again and wrote.

Would you be with Mike Newton's graphic thoughts in your head.

Bella

I slide it across the floor and he picked it up and read it he growled again and wrote something on it, I was staring at him when someone tapped my shoulder and said "Hey Bells I was wondering if you would go out-

"My name is not Bells Mike that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard and no." I snapped at him then picked up the note off the ground and smelt it. I relaxed at his scent and closed my eyes then I opened them to find a very curious gorgeous vampire staring at me I smiled slightly and opened the note

I could always ask to teacher to switch partners I don't have anyone sitting with me.

Edward

I smiled at it and felt him staring at me I looked over to him and gasped slightly he had a breath taking gorgeous crocked smile on his face and I felt my whole body melt. I was dazzled for the first time in my life I was completely dazzled by someone. Oh but his smile was so beautiful it make everything around it except the owner look plain and dull. He was staring in my eyes for something and I then I felt a tap on my shoulder I cringed and growled.

I turned and said "What Mike."

'_Oh if only I could just take her away to a broom closet anything it doesn't matter where in this class room even.'_

"What do you want Mike." I snapped and Edward hissed like he was any moment going to punch on Mike.

"I wanted you to go on-

"Mike how many-

"A date with me." He finished and I clenched my jaw and dug my nails into my hand I hissed to low for humans to hear, I was losing control.

"Bella?" I heard a velvety soft voice rap around me like satin and I relaxed and unclenched my jaw and turned to look at Edward who looked just like me, only surprisingly worse.

"Edward its okay don't worry focus on your work or you will fail." I teased to low for human ears. At the sound of my voice his whole body relaxed but glared daggers at Mike who flinched. I scoffed "Wimp."

Edward burst out laughing and I was lost in the sound I sighed slightly so no one would notice but Edward did and looked at me I quickly diverted my attention to the note and wrote.

If I don't I will kill Mike, how are you doing you look like you want to rip his throat out.

Bella

I slide the note back and Edward smelt it quickly but I saw him smell it. I breathed in and then I mentally slipped myself and told myself love makes you weak don't go there you shouldn't have said that why did you say that. I laid my head on my desk and closed my eyes in the direction of Edward because I didn't want to look at Mike. I felt eyes on my both in front and behind me than I felt a hand slide down my arms I snapped open my eyes and they were white with fury. Edward hissed but then saw my eyes and went soft.

"Bella it will hurt him if you'd like." He said trying to get me to laugh I instantly relaxed at his voice and my flickered back light blue and then I laughed a little until I felt Mikes finger on me again and heard Edward hiss.

I shot up and glared daggers at Mike who flinched but grinned and I whispered so no one but my, Edward and Mike would here me "Mike if you ever touch me again I will hurt you very badly." The threat in my voice cut threw Mike I felt his fear of my but also his lust his fear made me want to gag. "That's it." I said loud enough so that everyone could here I was pissed and was trying very hard to control my eye color.

I stood up grabbed my bag and walked to the teachers desk. There was no way I was going to spend the next half hour next to Mike Newton when I had my soul mate right next to me. Damn it I'm suppose to be ignoring him oh well I would rather not ignore him than sit with Mike I just might snap his neck.

"Yes Bella." The teacher said checking me out _'Maybe she likes me.'_ God was everybody a pervert here I growled out of fury and heard Edward growl. Everybody was watching me and I know they will be shocked as to what comes out of my mouth next.

"Umm… I was thinking if it wouldn't be too much trouble could I maybe move to Edward Cullen's table, Mike makes me uncomfortable." I whispered the last part and everybody gasped at what I was asking all the girls were thinking.

'_What a slut.'_

'_I can't believe she might sit with Edward Cullen.'_

All the guys were thinking.

'_Damn lucky Cullen all the girls like him.'_

'_I will have her she's just playing hard to get, she'll be in my bed at the end of the week tops, then she'll be begging to sit on top of me.'_

Edward hissed viciously at that and I growled and waited for the answer.

"Since it seems you are just as smart as Mr. Cullen maybe smarter I don't she it as a problem, would you like to sit there for the rest of the year." He said and I heard Edward chuckle at the smart thing, I smiled slightly trying not to get lost in Edwards voice.

"Yes thank you." I said and made my way to a smiling Edward, to say that the girls hated me now would be an understatement, the loathed me but I could care less, I was sitting with my angle now. No! Stop it don't think about him like that close you eyes and lay your head on the table. Don't look at him he is not your angle. Love is weakness. So many things were screaming in my head but the loudest was to one saying go ahead who cares so you love someone do you really want to be alone all your life. He is your twin soul you can't just ignore that it is calling your towards him.

I breathed in and sat down and shut my eyes then laid my head on the table. I was in bliss until Mike Newton had to ruin it again.

'_She'll be mine, she will be, by the end of the week she'll be mine.'_

"Do you think Carlisle would care a lot if I killed him?" I whispered my eyes white and looking into Edwards black ones. Wow black and white I guess that proves it were meant to be together we are twin souls. Oh come on Bella your basing love on eyes your worse than your father.

"Yes." He said and I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent I opened my eyes and they were light blue again I was completely calm, at peace.

"Guess I couldn't wait till tomorrow." I said and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad." He said still staring into my eyes. Oh yeah this was a mistake. Oh just kiss him you know you want to. No! I will not love this gorgeous man. Ugh I never had two voices in my head telling me what to do before now.

"Mike Newton is such an annoying human." I growled.

'_Umm…I wonder have good Bella will be in bed, I can't wait till I tell my friends.'_

"I could kill your friends in one of your heartbeats." I growled fuming.

"Bella may I ask you something." Edward's voice sang to me.

Oh crap what could he want. I searched to find his mind. Nothing. I didn't here a single thought has that always been like that. I snapped my eyes opened put my hands on his face imminently and I felt him freeze I looked into his eyes searching for his mind. Nothing. How is that even possible?

"Ugh!" I groaned annoyed and dropped my hands to the table.

'_She better keep her hands off my boy friend.'_

I snapped my head in the direction of a girl name Lauren and growled. She didn't here so I glared daggers at her and she flinched and moved her seat father away from me. Good you should be scared you little bitch. Since when have I been so possessive of something that isn't even mine? I laid my head on my desk and breathed in Edwards scent then closed my eyes and internally sighed of happiness. Like I would ever tell him that I am still fighting that and I will win by the end of the week I will no longer like Edward Cullen. I don't care if we are twin souls or whatever that shit is I don't like anyone I don't fall in love it's a weakness and Isabella Marie Swan has no weaknesses.

"Bella?" He said my name like a question but I melted away forgot totally everything I was thinking about I stopped breathing and then I could think clearly. This is going to be much harder.

"Bella may I ask you something." Edward whispered and it sent an electric shock through my body. Oh god don't make me answer him. I can't do this I'm not… Don't you dare think that Isabella Swan you are strong enough you can fight this he isn't so great just don't breath around him or look at him and you'll be fine. Great now I am going crazy I have voices in my head and I am talking to myself wonderful Isabella what next delusions. Just then I got a vision I saw Edward and I kissing we were in his bedroom wow it is really gorgeous in here I mean just how I would have my bedroom and all those CDs, focus I was mad before I could feel it but now all I want is… Oh no this is so not going to happen I am not in LOVE.

"Bella." Edward said my name again and I melted he sounded worried now.

Ugh I opened my eyes, lifted my head and then I opened my mouth to speak but the bell rang. Yes I grinned and ran out the door before anyone else could. Yes I know I was being weak and pathetic but I can't talk to him or see him or I will crack. I took a deep breath to steady myself and then headed toward Chemistry. Hopefully Edward wasn't in this class.

I walked to the door and breathed okay no Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards the teacher's desk another male. Great. But to my surprise all he was thinking about was his wife and having sex with her and not me. I grinned and breathed another sigh of relief I walked towards the lab table and nobody was there I took the set to the aisle and pulled out my I-pod and played my own piece of work from the piano with me singing. Okay so normally I don't listen to my own tracks but I liked this one because it meant a lot to me I wrote it right after I snapped with Carlisle a couple hundred years back. I was focusing on the lyrics when I smelt the most heavenly scent ever. Oh great there goes my wonderful class.

'_Oh good Bella in here I can look at her all period and think about the near future.'_

"Ugh." I groaned and I heard my Edward growl. My Edward no not my Edward not at all. Don't sit by my, don't sit by me, don't sit by me and what does he do ladies and gentleman he sits by me great.

"Bella." Edward said.

I turned my music up and then flipped my head the other way. Wow that hurt a lot I wonder how much it will hurt to stay away from him. Oh god that hurt just thinking about it. Okay breath no wait don't breathe sing, hum do something predictive other than breathing or talking. So for the rest of the class I sung my song too low for human ears of course, but Edward could here it and I felt his eyes on my. Okay relax Bella your fine just one more minute, this period was unbearably long and next was lunch that better go fast.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat faster than anyone else here. I walked fast my I-pod still in my ears blasting and walked into the cafeteria and saw the Cullen's all looking at me smiling. I smiled sadly and grabbed a lemonade and chicken sandwich from the line and walked outside. I actually felt bad for not going over and sitting with the Cullen's and felt even worse when Edward came in his face bright and then saw were I was sitting, his face when he saw me sent excoriating pain through me and I just kept staring out at the woods. Hoping this day would end so I can go and track Victoria. I really needed to kill something. The bell to lunch rang and walked towards my next class which was P.E which is fine because I am great at sports, but today I got to sit out. I noticed that Rose, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were in this class. All the Cullen's except Edward I looked over to them and breathed a sigh of relief and then plunged in my earphones and listened to my song. As soon as I pressed play and the song started all the Cullen's looked at me dazed. Was my singing really that great, I never noticed? I shrugged it off and closed my eyes thinking of killing Victoria. That put an evil grin on myself and felt my body tremble with excitement for the kill. Maybe she will fight at least oh I have to ask Charlie if the other guy put up a fight I bet he did, being a black belt in all. It's so like him to get to good ones; I haven't had a good fight in a long time.

As soon as P.E was over I raced out of Gym and walked deathly slow in human pace to the woods. I got out a little earlier because I didn't have to dress out today so as soon as I got in the forest I took off to find Victoria.


End file.
